bossfandomcom-20200223-history
True Enough
| next = Season 3 (to be confirmed) }}"True Enough" is the tenth episode of the second season. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was written by Dee Johnson and directed by Jean de Segonzac. It was first broadcast on October 19, 2012. Mayor Tom Kane uses his police contacts to set up Chicago Sentinel editor Sam Miller, filming him paying cash for information from Detective DiNovo. Kane waits until Miller publishes a piece suggesting that Kane was behind the death of Ezra Stone before leaking the footage. Kane has his operative the Grey Haired Man murdered to take the fall for the botched assassination attempt, which he did indeed carry out. He also makes sure a gun found in his apartment is a match for Stone's murder, making Miller's storyb seem ridiculous. Miller is fired from the Chicago Sentinel and asks his colleague Jackie Shope to feed the information he has gathered about the Mayor's illness to a reliable TV reporter. Miller bitterly warns Kitty O'Neill about his actions when confronting her about their failed relationship. State's Attorney Jeff Doyle uses the arrest for self promotion and forms a private alliance with now presumptive governor Ben Zajac against Kane. Doyle pushes O'Neill to realign herself with Kane. Kane is wary of rehiring her until she reveals that she is wearing a wire for Doyle. Kane then accepts her back as his chief of staff, seeing her as a useful double agent. Kitty warns him about Miller's awareness of his illness and he prepares to respond to the news going public. Meredith Kane is appointed to the city council and begins an affair with Vacarro, the shady entrepreneur backing the Gardens Casino project. Tom is furious when she is nowhere to be found. Ian Todd is frustrated by not being awarded the chief of staff job or the city council seat and more so when he is kept out of the loop during the crisis. Darius begins using heroin. Emma Kane gets let in to Ian's apartment and discovers that he is Kane's son, and her half-brother. Jackie backs out of breaking the story, fearing for her job and her life. Sam is devastated while Kane is relieved. He withholds Meredith's oxygen when she is having difficulty breathing and berates her for giving Vacarro access and power, he tells her that her mortality will always be tied to his after finally giving her the breathing aid. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Rotimi as Darius Morrison #Tip "T.I." Harris as Trey Rogers #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Guest starring #Francis Guinan as Governor McCall Cullen #David Pasquesi as Jack Bentley #Gil Bellows as Vacarro #Karen Aldridge as Dr. Ella Harris #John Hoogenakker as State's Attorney Jeff Doyle #Nicole Forester as Maggie Zajac #Marin Ireland as Claire Mann #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman William Ross #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh Co-starring 1. Derin Adesida as Roxie 2. Scott Benjainson as Hoffman 3. Terry Berner as a Manager 4. Chris Boykin as Sean 5. Mary "Dugan" Buono as a Female Patron 6. Diann Burns as a TV Anchor / Reporter 7. Andrew Carter as a Reporter 8. James Farrugio as Evan Price (News Anchor) 9. Weston Ford as Zajac's Son 10. Ilyssa Fradin as Mollie St. John 11. Jose Antonio Garcia as Galvez 12. Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie Co-starring continued 13. Doug James as the Grey Haired Man 14. Brian King as Chuck 15. Elizabeth Laidlaw as Alderman Linda Driscoll 16. Steve Lenz as Phone Monkey / Kane's Aide 17. Sandra Marquez as Alderman Adriana Mata 18. Tim Mason as a Bartender 19. Jabarie McCoy as Jason 20. Missy Modell as a Sentinel Assistant 21. Richard Perez as Alderman Ortiz 22. Craig Spidle as Peter Baine 23. Eden Strong as Alissa 24. Guy Van Swearingen as Dinovo Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Dee Johnson - Writer #Jean De Segonzac - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #Elba Sanchez-Short - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #Traci Lewis - First Assistant Director #Michelle Gonsiorek - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Robert Plant - Guest musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes